From the beginnings of personal computing devices (PCs), techniques have been developed to make PCs easier to use. Originally, to activate a program or open a file, a user was required to enter commands with a keyboard into a command window. One significant improvement over the command window was the graphical user interface, or GUI. A GUI enables a user to navigate among programs by utilizing a computer pointing device, or mouse. Using a mouse, a cursor, which is an on-screen indicator of a specific spot on the display of a PC, may be moved within the display and positioned over one of multiple icons, each of which represent an item such as a file or an executable program. Once positioned over an icon, a button on the mouse is clicked to activate the file or execute the program represented by the icon.
Since computers were invented, users have been inventing ways to connect them together to improve productivity. One advance in the area of computer connectivity is the Internet, a collection of computers that span the world and share a common communication protocol. Tools have been developed in conjunction with the Internet to enable users to more freely take advantage of the numerous available resources.
One such tool is the web browser, which is a GUI that enables a user to navigate the Internet with ease. A web browser is a window displayed in a top-level GUI that enables resources associated with the Internet to be accessed by clicking on items, or “links,” in the web page. What is needed is a method and system to enable a user to navigate freely and efficiently among multiple windows associated with a particular web browser.